24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am
Different photo I think it would be a good idea to change the photo at the top of this page because if someone loads up the page prior to seeing the episode, then the ending has just been spoiled for them. Thoughts? luke19 03:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : If someone can provide a list of photos to look at, I'll consider it, but that's not a viable reason to take it off. It isn't violating the spoiler policy on this wiki. --MistahWhippy 03:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I think the picture is excellent for its purpose, portraying the most shocking/significant event of the episode. As for spoiling it, it wouldn't be the first instance of potential "spoiling" pictures in episode guides. So far, we've had the deaths of characters like Richard Walsh, David Palmer, Teri Bauer and Doug Knowles, among others, "spoiled" in episode guide pictures. Plus, events like the nuclear explosion in Valencia, Palmer's fate at the end of Season 2, and countless other moments. Certainly, most of those aren't as graphic as this one, but I think that's the reason I like it so much. Thief12 04:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: What about this photo? I know it is definitely less graphic than the other one. Also, President Hassan needs to be in this main image, because A) the whole episode was mostly about him and B) he is dead now, so this is the last chance to use him as one. Noahcs 04:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Anything that airs is fair game of course. But Hassan executed strikes me as bad taste. I'll go with pretty much anything else. 05:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That image is too unclear really. I wonder if the shot where Jack says sorry to Hassan after shutting his eyes would do? My images are unclear so I cannot provide one, but maybe someone wants to check it out? --MistahWhippy 06:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm going to bring out my argument I always do when there's a dispute about the main image, and I say that you go with the most memorable scene. This is, without a doubt, Hassan's slit throat. I literally shivered it was so chilling. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I agree 100% with Signor. We've had spoilers in other main images, and this was definitely the most shocking and memorable moment of the episode. Not only did I also shiver when I first saw it, but even looking at it again sends shivers up my spine Hillinger ::: :Speaking of images, there are a few here that I'll report that are clearly from earlier episodes (the 13th one?) of this season that somehow got misplaced. Also, is there a chance that we can replace most of these and the Day 6 ones without the annoying channel logos?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Which images specifically? All the images on this page look to be from episode 16. ::As for the channel logos, I'll try to replace any I spot if I have that dvd playing, but it's a big task. I don't have the S8 DVD either, so can't do those ones--Acer4666 (talk) 17:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Unknown minor character Who was the guy that helped the Blonde-wig woman load Hassan into the trunk? I really thought that was the guy credited for portraying the "Soldier". But now I'm just not sure. 19:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Simon Anthony Abou-Fadel is the soldier with Kanin. Check out this reel and you'll see it's the same guy. As for the terrorist, I really don't know. At some point, I thought it could be Hamid, but this terrorist had less hair. Perhaps a potential entry for your "Forbidden" list ;-) Thief12 19:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Trying to tie up some loose ends... This is the guy that helped put Hassan into the trunk of the Blonde-wig woman's car. We were wondering in another talk page if he was the same as Hamid, so I'm pretty sure now he isn't. However, I'm now reconsidering what I told BlueRook about Simon Anthony Abou-Fadel being this soldier instead of the terrorist. Now that I got a better look at him, I'm having second thoughts. Could he be the "soldier" played by Simon? Not sure, though. Thief12 15:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: This discussion seems to have migrated over to Talk:Navid might as well shift it there. 20:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Two final clocks? Why are there two final clocks in this episode synopsis? OneWeirdDude (talk) 19:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed it. An anon contributor added an extra one along with all the "extended" parts of Season 8 episodes, unfortunately whoever did it copied & pasted them from movie-censorshop.com so all the italic parts of our episode guides for Season 8 need to be re-written at some point.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC)